Victory Kiss
by foxxtastic
Summary: Arya goes to a hockey game by herself and winds up sitting next to a young man with stormy blue eyes. (Modern AU)


**Prompt :: **Imagine your OTP both at some big sports game((they don't know eachother)), and they end up sitting right next to each other. Then when the team they both were cheering for wins, they both jump up and cheer. Out of excitement, person A grabs person B and kisses them on the lips. Afterwards things get awkward when they realize what happens and… person A asks person B if they want to go get a drink afterwards. [ from .com ]

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me go to the game alone!" Arya huffed, a large frown pulling at her lips. Jon gave an exasperated sigh, giving her an apologetic look.

"Look, little sister, I'm really sorry. It's just…I have so much shit to do before class tomorrow, it's not even funny. I cannot get away."

"So pull an all nighter!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. Her brother sighed and gave her a look that just told her to shut the fuck up and stop trying to make him do something.

"I'm probably already going to have to do that without going to the game tonight, Arya. I'm sorry, I really am, I just…I _have_ to get this done. If I don't, my entire grade for the semester is fucked," he told her. They gave a collective sigh at the other. Arya dropped her arms to her sides, a pout forming on her lips.

"But Jon… I just can't go _alone_!"

"Sure you can. It's easy. Just get in your car, drive yourself down to the rink, and watch the game. Super simple, huh?"

Arya rolled her eyes and threw a punch at her brother's arm, still frowning. "Fine… If I really have to go to this thing alone, I will…"

Sometimes she hated that her half-brother was in college and had more important things to do than hang out with his kid sister and take her to a hockey game. Not that Arya was a kid by any means. She was freshly eighteen and about ready to graduate high school, _finally_. Her brother, on the other hand, was getting ready to graduate college at the age of twenty-two.

"I'm really sorry, Arya. We can go to the next home game the Wolves have, okay?" he offered, smiling to try to lift her spirits. She sighed and nodded then spun on her heel to plop down on the couch in his studio apartment.

"It's whatever…" she said, shrugging it off as best she could.

Jon smiled at her as he came to join her on the couch. He gave her a brief hug, leaving his hand on her shoulder as his grey eyes looked into her own.

"I know how much you were looking forward to this, and I really am sorry. I'll give you money for some snacks or merch or something, whatever you want. It's on me tonight."

Arya just looked at him, a small smirk on her lips. "Like I need money from you, Jon. It really doesn't matter, don't worry about it, okay? Just please make sure you don't miss the next game, okay?" she requested.

He nodded, solemn as ever. She smiled, pleased with the answer.

"I should probably head back home to get ready and everything." Arya scooted towards the edge of the couch as she made to leave.

"Yeah. I have a paper to get back to, too. And your mother will probably be furious with you if you miss dinner," he said with a smirk. Arya nodded. She did not want to go back home to her mother's scolding. Screw it. Sighing, she gave her brother one last hug before standing to depart.

"I'll catch you later, Jon. I'll call and let you know who wins the game, okay?"

"Sounds good, little sister." He stood and ruffled her hair, a grin on his face. Arya glared at Jon, not pleased with the way that he still treated her like a kid.

Some things would likely never change…

* * *

Arya picked her way through the people crowding the stair well as she tried to find the damn row that her damn seat was in. She grumbled to herself about how much she hated stupid people and how everyone here was stupid and deserved to have their teeth bashed in with a hockey stick as she avoided colliding with people left and right. '_Stupid idiots…'_ she repeated over and over in her head. It had become her mantra for the night, apparently.

Another few grumblings later and avoiding a collision with a large man and his giant cup of pop that almost wound up on her head, Arya finally managed to find her row. She was two rows back from the glass that surrounded the ice rink, allowing her a perfect view of the hockey game and the brutality that would ensue.

'_Damn Jon for not being able to come! These are some great fucking seats!'_ she told herself, wishing that her brother was here to enjoy the experience with her. She could not imagine how awkward it was going to be to have no one to share another hockey game with, save for total strangers. Arya hated going to these kinds of things by herself. She liked having at least one person with her to keep her company and to celebrate with her whenever her team, the Winterfell Wolves, kicked ass and won the game.

She would just have to find some way to deal with the lack of company.

Arya's seat wounded up being next to a rather large young man who looked to be around Jon's age, if not a little younger. He had his head turned to the person sitting next to her, so all she could see of him was a mop of messy raven black hair on his head and his broad shoulders and strong arms.

She double checked her tickets to make sure that she had the right seat before plopping her arse down into the chair next to the raven-haired male with a huff.

He turned to her, then, giving her a good look of a strong neck and stormy blue eyes. He smiled at her and gave her a small "hello," before he turned back to whoever it was he had been talking to previously.

Arya eyed him quietly for a few more moments before she turned toward the ice rink. She checked the small digital watch on her wrist for the time before sighing and getting up. She still had about a half hour before the game started. Nothing to do and no one to talk to, she figured she might as well get a drink or some other form of snack. She had slipped into and out of her house before her mother could get on her about eating dinner with the family so that she could make it to the hockey rink on time, leaving her stomach empty for the moment.

However, she debated if she should worry about her seat being taken or not. Her eyes darted between the line up at the food kiosk at the top of the stairs to the boy who was sitting next to her and talking to a heavy-set, younger boy beside him, to the seat that she was so proud of having gotten tickets for. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and tried to decide if she really wanted to get something to snack on or not.

Arya gave in to the temptation her stomach was giving her and leaned forward to tap the young man beside her on the shoulder. When he turned back toward her with a small smile on his face, she offered one of her own.

"Could you hold my seat for me while I go grab something from the kiosk?" she asked him. She kept it simple so that she didn't have to dig too deep to try to have courtesy and manners in the situation. Arya knew her manners as they had been shoved down her throat from the time she was old enough to comprehend how a spoon worked. She hated using them, though. If there was one thing that Arya Stark was not, it was a proper lady. That was her sister Sansa's job, not her own.

The boy nodded and grinned. "No problem."

"Thanks," she said softly before making her way back through the crowded stairway and up to the concession stand.

Five minutes before the game was set to start, Arya made her way back down to her seat with a very small plate of nachos and a small drink in her hands. '_This was not fucking worth it,_' she told herself. Thankfully, the aisles had cleared out quite a bit and it was much easier for her to navigate to her seat again.

She climbed around people to get to her seat again, setting her drink in the cup holder and the plate of nachos in the empty chair to her right that was supposed to have been for Jon. Stupid Jon…

The young man turned towards her, probably ready to tell her off for taking her own seat before he recognized her. "Geeze, about time," he laughed. Arya nodded and allowed a small chuckle to leave her lips.

"Yeah," she said simply.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" she yelled, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet. The Winterfell Wolves needed just one more goal to take the win and go on to the regional competition. Both teams had been neck and neck the entire night and it was winding down the final few seconds.

Arya had been screaming at the top of her lungs the entire night, jumping up and down with excitement all the while. She figured she had surprised a few of the people around her because of her enthusiasm over a hockey game, but she didn't really care that much. Going to watch hockey games was one of the few times that she could really let loose and be one hundred percent, completely herself.

The last few seconds were coming up as the skaters raced towards the end of the rink, their blades and sticks slapping the ice as they moved. It felt like the entire crowd was holding its breath as one of the large Wolves shot the puck towards the net. Arya's short nails dug into her palms as she clenched her hands tight.

The buzzer rang for the goal just as the timer ran out, sending a roar throughout the crowd surrounding the rink. "Yes!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing a fist up into the air in victory.

Before she could think of what she was doing, she turned to the young man next to her and grabbed his face with both hands, pulling it down to level with hers and planted her lips full onto his. She didn't even realize she was kissing anyone until his arms wound around her and he pulled her closer. It was then that she panicked and pulled back, stunned.

Had that really just happened?

What the hell had she been thinking!?

She blinked, staring at him as her hands dropped from his face and his from her waist. He had a large smirk on his face that was soon turning into a grin. "Hi," he said. Arya only blinked in response.

He laughed and straightened, running a hand through his hair casually as Arya continued to stare in disbelief at him.

"Why did you do that, stupid?" she asked him, looking him up and down incredulously. He smirked and shook his head.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you were the one who kissed me, Miss," he laughed.

Arya furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't have a good excuse or answer for that, so she just kept her mouth shut. The young man she had just unintentionally kissed laughed at her again and it was making her skin flush a deeper shade of red than it had already turned by that point.

"Want to go get some pizza or coffee with me?" he asked her.

Arya blinked again, confused by the way that he was acting. She hadn't even met him before, and yet she had just kissed him and he was asking her out on a date! What the hell was with tonight!?

"Um…sure?" she said, unsure of herself.

"Great. My name is Gendry, by the way," he said, smiling as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Arya," she told him simply.


End file.
